


Time Heals Some Wounds

by deepvoidchaos



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post Volume 7 (RWBY), References to Depression, Ruby is a good niece, blood mention, i was sad when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepvoidchaos/pseuds/deepvoidchaos
Summary: Major spoilers for V7Ep12, you've been warned.Qrow goes through the process of grieving for Clover. His family helps him through by offering their support. That's it so far. I might add to it later.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 27





	Time Heals Some Wounds

The aftermath had been a blur, nothing sinking in except what he lost. He shouldn’t be this sad over it, death wasn’t new to him at all. His screams of anguish were carried away by the wind as he sobbed onto Clovers lifeless body, blood staining his shirt. Qrow felt his eyes sting in the biting Atlas wind, his niece dragging him away from the scene that would eventually destroy him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He lay in his bed, the cold side of it only taunting him further as he tries to fall asleep. It felt… wrong. Alone again after so many nights with Clover felt unreal. He hoped to wake up to his partner comforting him. Guilt shot through him as he reminded himself. Had he not left his weapon where Tyrian could get it, had he not been so careless, Clover would be next to him right now, assuring him that he was there.  
“Uncle Qrow…?” Ruby said through the door.  
Her voice pulled him from his thoughts, Mustering up his strength, he replied: “Come in, kiddo." She opened the door and walked in cautiously, not wanting to bother him while he’s so vulnerable.  
“I have some pancakes that dad made. He said it would be good if you ate something today.”  
Qrow eyed the plate, his stomach growling in anticipation. He responded, “Just leave it on the nightstand.” She set the food down, silver eyes falling on her uncle. “If you need anything, I’ll be in the house, okay?” Silence blanketed the room, leaving an air of tension between the two of them. Her voice cut through the silence. “I-I’ll see you later, Uncle Qrow.” Ruby slowly walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her to give Qrow some more time on his own.  
He stared at the pancakes, not compelled to eat anything at the moment. His mind drifted to the times where he would help Clover cook their dinner, when they sat together and let the minutes drift away as they talk about nothing in particular. The nights when they would fall asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading this shitshow! This is my first time posting on AO3 so I would appreciate some feedback, positive or negative. See ya!


End file.
